DE 43 12 060 C1 discloses a shaving system, of which the central cutter has an upper blade with draw-in elements that are oriented parallel to the skin which is to be shaved. Although such a shaving head, in practical usage, allows very good shaving results with, at the same time, very gentle treatment of the skin, it is possible, in some circumstances, during shaving of beard hairs which rest directly against the skin, for said hairs to be drawn in after a certain delay, with the result that the shaver has to pass over this area of skin a number of times in order to achieve an optimum shaving result.
The same applies to a shaving head according to DE-A 15 53 659, which discloses two long-hair cutters which are arranged between two short-hair cutting systems and are each swung out of the longitudinal plane of the shaver, through an angle of approximately 45°, in opposite directions of rotation.